


Never Be the Same

by kakaisafox



Category: Snowpiercer (2013), The Bronze (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaisafox/pseuds/kakaisafox





	Never Be the Same

＊  
Alpha特有的身体结构使他们即使在少见的孕产期也无法真正分泌奶水。然而，照料孩子的本能还在，痛苦而煎熬的假性涨乳就是这本能的结果。

兰斯站在镜子前，仔细打量自己，带着一点好奇。柯蒂斯在家的时候，他是坚决不会这么做的。他们之间没什么可害羞的。但面对一日日变得陌生的身体，他内心深处那种微妙的羞耻感还在。而且，他不想让自己看上去像个普通的怀孕的傻瓜omega。

与擅长生育的omega不同，他没有发育出鼓胀的乳汁丰盈的胸脯，以前肌肉结实的胸口只是变得柔软了些。乳头的颜色从浅粉过渡至更深的红，乳尖湿润，稍稍挺起，磨蹭着衣物，使得每一次胸涨都夹带着无法排解的痛痒。

再这么下去，他会讨厌穿衣服的。兰斯叹了口气，把撩到胸口的衣服放了下去。纯白的棉质短袖贴合他的身体，显出两团若隐若现的湿润。这原本是件宽松的运动上衣，随着时间增长和他身体所发生的奇妙变化，它越来越像紧身衣了。他扯了扯衣服下摆，让它紧紧包裹住他日渐隆起的腹部。

他可从没想过有一天这里会揣上小宝宝。他一直以为这是beta和omega的特权呢。

“……” 他忽然皱起眉。

可能是感受到震动，肚子里的小东西小小地动了一下。

大约是alpha天生不适合怀孕的缘故，他对最轻微的胎动都十分敏感。和现在比，独自在多伦多度过的前两个月都显得容易很多。那时尽管赛程忙碌，他强大的信息素仍旧能把这小家伙喂得饱饱的。自从他回来，和柯蒂斯住在一起，小家伙便越发不安分。感受到另一位父亲的存在，加之月份大了，他时常不安分地闹腾，渴求更多的信息素，把兰斯搞得疲惫不堪，每天只想蜷在柯蒂斯怀里身边，尽可能多地汲取伴侣的气息。

柯蒂斯……该死的，都怪他。兰斯幼稚地愤愤想道。听说生育后胯骨会被或多或少地顶开，要是他成了大屁股的育龄alpha－－他一定会打残柯蒂斯－－管他是不是他的alpha。

这绝对是他最后一次向柯蒂斯妥协。生完这一个绝对没有下一个了。

反正家里没人。他把衣服掀起来，在厨房里煮鸡胸肉。胸部不被布料束缚，整个人都舒服了很多。

 

＊  
还房贷很艰难，照顾怀孕的伴侣更艰难。当然，怀孕最艰难。柯蒂斯快记不清他们有多久没睡过一个完整觉了。每天下班，都有一大一小两个麻烦在家等着他，一个比一个难缠。可他还是归心似箭，因为那是两个甜蜜的麻烦。他这辈子都没这么喜欢过麻烦。

这些天，他越来越摸不准兰斯的脾气。之前暴躁是暴躁，至少还讲道理。现在的兰斯不时地会做出些奇怪的让他不能理解的事。前一天半夜，无缘无故地，兰斯突然表示不想和他睡了，抱着毯子要走，怎么劝都没用。他费了好大劲才把固执的alpha按回床里，然后自己跑到沙发上蜷了半宿。

早上，不到五点钟，兰斯又醒了，来找他。他搂着他挤在沙发里还没躺上多久，闹钟响了。兰斯难得地睡熟，连铃声也没听见。他闭着眼睛，靠在柯蒂斯胸前，毫无戒备，睡容平静，就好像那里是世界上最安全的地方。

那一刻，柯蒂斯想要任性地翘班，只为和兰斯一起度过这幸福的清晨。谁知他刚一动，兰斯就立刻紧张地睁开了眼，缓过神来后匆忙地爬了下去，轰他去上班。柯蒂斯抗议，兰斯的反击更激烈，差点打起来。不得已，他败下阵来。因为不管对方的身体如何渴望他的安抚，那双浅绿色的眼睛里却装满了不容置疑的坚持－－兰斯不希望影响到他。

是怀孕导致的。这过程太辛苦，更别提他的伴侣本就不适合生育。兰斯极力克制自己，不想彻底陷入神经质的漩涡。柯蒂斯知道在这种时候兰斯说不就是不，他要是坚持不走，只能招来来自孕夫的暴力和冷战。他再舍不得也得离开。兰斯需要独处和自我调整。只是随着时间推进，这份坚强和独立实在让人心疼。

 

＊  
门打开的一刹那，柯蒂斯要出口的话被震惊地卡在了嗓子眼里。手里提的袋子险些掉在地上。他没想到星期五提前下班，回家后看到的是这样一番景致。

兰斯穿着一件白上衣－－说不上是“穿”－－衣服被撩到胸口以上，他像猫一样，调皮地用嘴衔着衣襟下摆，站在料理台前，专心地低头鼓捣着什么。假性发育后的胸部和鼓起的腹部完全暴露在空气中，胸前两颗凸起微微颤动，身体的曲线一览无余。孕期激素爆发使他的腰和屁股圆润饱满，连大腿都不声不响地长了肉，将短裤撑得满满的。

“……？” 还差一点胡椒粉－－听见声响，兰斯抬起头来，还没来得及放下衣服，就看见柯蒂斯进来了。他愣住，嘴一松，纯棉的短袖弹了回去，将将盖住圆滚滚肚皮的上半部分。

“嘿……” 兰斯笑了笑。

看着柯蒂斯不自然的表情，他有些局促地咬住了嘴唇，想着自己先前可能太凶了。

今天早上他一心想要脱离那种“被照顾”的错觉（或许根本不是错觉），又加上全身酸疼，估计说话很不好听。他心知柯蒂斯不会在意，此时看到对方，紧绷的心情柔软起来，忍不住主动示好，却没得到该有的回应，心禁不住沉了沉。

“嘿，你……感觉怎么样？” 柯蒂斯勉强扯出笑容，用一种奇怪的干巴巴的声音说道。

任谁一回家见到刚才那种景象都无法保持镇定吧。柯蒂斯热血上涌。他困难地吞咽了一下，装作若无其事的样子，走过去，在兰斯的唇上啄了啄，连一秒都不敢多停留就迅速离开了。他背过身，蹲下来，把袋子里的食物一样样装进冰箱里。不敢说话，不敢和兰斯对视，生怕暴露自己心里七上八下疯狂跳个不停的事实。

“不好不坏，” 罪魁祸首站在他身后，讲话软绵绵的好像猫叫，丝毫没意识到自己撩拨起了什么，“你今天回来得好早。”

该死。柯蒂斯的喉咙发干，眼前还残留着刚刚那个甜甜的笑容。太可爱了。他想啃那对形状漂亮的嘴唇，吻吻那翘起来的嘴角，舔过洁白整齐的牙齿，揪着软嫩的舌尖没完没了地亲上一刻钟。然后把碍事的短袖撕下来丢到一边，尽情亲吻这具成熟美好的肉体。

－－可他不能。该死。现在还不行。

“星期五。” 柯蒂斯简短地回答。一阵又一阵信息素飘散过来。蜜糖似的酒味，他沉醉在里面不能自拔，快说不出话了。

－－是的。很悲伤地，他们已经禁欲几个月。按理说怀到六个多月，适度的做爱并不会带来损伤。可他俩做爱时太野蛮。他和兰斯都深知这件事，因此宁可禁欲也不愿意造成可能会有的伤害。这对双方都很难。更多的时候是兰斯按捺不住，在他身上蹭来蹭去，拼命忍着不发出喘息的声音，最后把他也搞得欲火焚身。这种时候他只能先帮兰斯，接着逃也似的奔到浴室里给自己解决。

他们好比干柴烈火，却不能烧，实在不容易。

 

生气了？兰斯望着柯蒂斯僵硬的后背，一时间困惑，不知道该怎么办。柯蒂斯似乎永远不会生气。或者说，alpha们的果断性格使他俩把任何事都说得清清楚楚，从来没有值得生气的理由。这场冷战来得莫名其妙。

“我煮了鸡肉……你要不要吃？” 他试图用分享食物来缓和气氛，也失败了。柯蒂斯站起身，揉了揉他的头发，敷衍道：“我还不饿，你先吃。” 说着头也不回，钻进了卫生间，留下他一个人不知所措。

真的生气了。

兰斯在厨房里站了一会，心里的委屈快要变成泡泡溢出来。孕期焦虑使他失去了以前那种天不怕地不怕的嚣张气概，柯蒂斯的冷漠让他有要被抛弃的恐慌感和深深的失落感。

他开始胡思乱想，并且后悔前一天夜里因为睡不着而闹腾的行为。昨天，怀孕初期那股时刻想要呕吐的劲儿突然回来了。他忍了一天，夜里又睡不着，仰卧侧卧坐着都不能缓解腹部难忍的沉重的压迫感。他难受，忍不住想犯毛病、想折腾，反正柯蒂斯会照单全收－－看，这就是问题所在。人家本来一个人过得好好的，凭什么要忍受他的任性？一忍都忍好几个月。而且，再怎么不情愿，他也必须承认——他的身材走样了。一开始，他和柯蒂斯都是奔着对方的好相貌好身材去的。现在他胸肌腹肌都没了，一点都不辣，也不能满足他们间啪啪的需求。换个角度想，alpha照顾怀孕的omega和beta是天经地义的事。可是他们都是能自力更生的alpha，谁也不欠谁，柯蒂斯没道理天天死守在这，受这份憋屈。

所以柯蒂斯厌烦了，他也没理由抱怨什么......

可他真的不是故意的……

 

＊  
柯蒂斯把冰冷的水扑在脸上，努力让自己冷静下来。他全身烧得发烫，心脏怦怦作响。

应该可以了。他又用冷水浸了浸额头，盯着镜子，确定蓝眼睛里欲望的火焰被压下了大半。他不能在兰斯面前失控。两个alpha不适合长期呆在一起，他们至今能相安无事，有很大一部分原因是柯蒂斯刻意的忍耐和退让。

 

走出卫生间，他看见兰斯正坐在沙发角落，面无表情地看着前面的桌子。鸡胸肉已经冷了，摆在一边。

“吃不下？” 他猜想是鸡肉太干了，兰斯不喜欢，“我去把它做成汤。”

兰斯没应声，把头转向一边。柯蒂斯这才发现他的情绪不对劲。“怎么了？” 他试探地伸手碰向兰斯的肩膀，却被对方一闪，躲开了。

兰斯扭过头来看了他一眼，眼眶通红，眼神复杂。还没等柯蒂斯再问，他就快速地甩下一句话：“我想搬回训练基地的宿舍。” 声音又轻又小，但坚决。说完了，咬紧下唇，唇瓣上压出一排齿印。

“什么？” 柯蒂斯一懵，没听懂。工作一天后，他的思路好像有点跟不上兰斯的节奏——这节奏太突发太意外了。他脱口而出：“为什么？”

“是时候回去了。” 兰斯没头没脑地说。他撑着腰吃力地起身。柯蒂斯瞧见门口放着他的背包和外套，才明白对方不是开玩笑。

什么意思？他立刻一阵心慌。兰斯现在这模样能去哪？他为什么心血来潮要走？到底是怎么回事？他——

来不及想清楚这么多，柯蒂斯猛地赶上两步，拽住兰斯的胳膊。“不行！” 他不自觉地带上命令的口气，引得兰斯本能地害怕地往后一缩，一双绿眼睛里因为难过盛满了水光。

“不行，” 柯蒂斯心头一紧，把语气放得温和了些，“……怎么回事？兰斯……看着我，怎么突然想要走？” 他摸着兰斯的后颈，安抚他，尽量让自己平静地说出这番话，心里已然揪成了一团。

他怕兰斯说出什么他不能反驳的原因。虽然他大可以用alpha的强制指令，强迫兰斯呆在这个家里，不许他踏出门半步，但柯蒂斯不想。他不能剥夺兰斯的自由。

他第一次意识到他们不受标记绑定的关系是如此脆弱，即使怀着他的孩子，兰斯还是想走就能走，他要留也留不住。这样想来他宁可发狠逼着兰斯留下，哪怕这会让他怨恨他，他也不能放任对方在如此危险的境况下离家出走。说到底，他是真的很喜欢兰斯，最不愿失去这个来之不易的爱人。

“你没必要做到这样，你没有标记我，不需要对我尽配偶的责任。” 宽大的手掌覆盖在后颈敏感的腺体上，熟悉的温度使兰斯鼻子一酸，眼泪崩溃地打转。

他想着事情的前因后果，又贪恋那温暖，伤心得连话都失了逻辑，“……我是个alpha，就算独自抚养孩子也不会遭人笑话。要是你不想放弃抚养权，我们可以作协议，轮流照顾孩子……” 他低着头，含着泪，就这么自顾自地安排起了莫须有的事情。

“抚养权？什么抚养权？” 柯蒂斯茫然地问。孕夫的思维比较跳跃，他听着当真是一头雾水。可有一处他算是明白了，那就是今天他不在家的时候出事了－－不知道是什么该死的事－－弄得兰斯不得已居然想要逃跑。他还明白，兰斯走不了，没看见过想要分手还哭成这样的。

“你要是觉得麻烦，我可以走......呜......”

“天啊……” 泪水大颗大颗地从兰斯的脸上滑下来。柯蒂斯心痛极了，手忙脚乱地把他揽进怀里，“这是怎么了……你今天听说什么了……别哭别哭，和我慢慢说……”

兰斯很听话地没有反抗。

 

＊  
他们相拥着窝在沙发里。

“……什么？” 柯蒂斯难以置信，只觉得兰斯讲的故事和自己亲身经历的不太一样，“只是因为这个？” 他又好气又好笑地重复了一遍：“只是因为这个，你就觉得我要抛弃你？嘿，在你心里我就是这么不靠谱的吗？”

“我不知道。” 兰斯已经擦干了脸，恢复了些许理智，声音里还残存着不可察的颤抖，“我.....” 

波涛汹涌的心情终于平和下来。他在柯蒂斯的安抚下好受了很多，却没想到特殊时期不光情绪不稳定，泪腺也发达得厉害。原本没想哭，话没说完，嘴一瘪，眼圈又湿润了，只能把脸埋进柯蒂斯胸前一通乱蹭，泪水洇湿了深色的衣服。

柯蒂斯用下巴抵住兰斯的发顶，小心地将他箍得更紧：“我留在这里，是因为我想要照顾你，想要和你在一起......别乱想那些有的没的。”

听着兰斯含糊不清地发出几声柔软的哼唧，柯蒂斯甚至有点感谢这个意外怀上的孩子，让平日里尖牙利嘴的小野兽难得露出这样的一面。alpha天生对配偶有最强烈的保护欲。遇到同自己能力不相上下的不需要被保护的强大伴侣，柯蒂斯内心的落差确实很大。可是现在，张狂的兰斯已经消失不见，在信息素和激素的双重作用下，取而代之的是孕期情绪多变、患得患失的兰斯。他前所未有地依恋自己的alpha，他身体里的每一个细胞都在渴望柯蒂斯的关注和抚慰。

被需要是一件令人快乐的事，高涨的心情让柯蒂斯的信息素指标连着飙升了好几级。受益最大的是自然还是兰斯，他整个人浸泡在浓郁的木质清香里，不断发出舒服的叹息。

“混蛋，冷起来的时候那么冷，现在倒像是换了个人。” 被满足之余，记仇的孕夫还不忘翻几笔旧账。本来应该是凶巴巴的话，却混着撒娇的口气，听上去活像是犯了小心眼。

“我没有……” 柯蒂斯想着进门时看见的那番香艳景象，面对兰斯的误会，感到无可奈何，“谁叫你不穿衣服……” 他吻着兰斯的侧颈，嘴唇拂过突起的喉结，手从绵软的布料下探了进去，抚摸着对方的后背，轻轻捏了捏因怀孕而变的格外光滑细腻的皮肤，话中带了些自嘲的意味，“……你的alpha没有那么好的自制力，那种时候还是闭上嘴不说话比较好。”

“噢。” 兰斯明白过来，脸红了。他稍微抬了抬屁股，调整到一个更轻松的姿势。气氛渐渐升温，他垂下眼，没话找话地说，“……那又不是我的错，衣服贴在胸上很难受……”

“嗯，是我的错。” 出乎意料地，柯蒂斯的手突然从危险地带缩了回去。他换了个目标，使劲地用鼻子蹭着兰斯后颈处的腺体，闷闷地说，“可是我嫉妒他。明明是后来的，什么都没付出，还没征求我的同意，一转眼就把你据为己有了。” 

“喂……” 兰斯哭笑不得地看着自家alpha，不能相信这充满了酸味的抱怨是从柯蒂斯嘴里说出来的。

他承认，他们俩的相处时间确实短了点，还没做好让小电灯泡插脚进来的准备－－事实上，谁又能想象到他身为一个alpha也能怀孕呢？队医的推测倒是有理有据。alpha间单方面的征服烙印本来就少见，alpha做爱时被压在下面操也少见。至于说位于隐秘洞穴深处的生殖腔，理论上讲应该是因发育不完全而闭合的，也不排除有少见情况的可能。问题在于，这世界上只有柯蒂斯的老二知道那里面究竟是个什么情况。这位沉默而尽职的调查者心急得要命，二话不说先把卫星射了再考虑别的。所以调查报告和验孕结果是同时出现的。两人发现的时候为时已晚。

太不公平了。柯蒂斯想。他当初可是花了好大力气才征服了这个坏脾气的alpha。相互拥有的时间那么短，竟然就要有孩子了。能有孩子固然是好事。然而看着不请自来的小东西一步步霸占兰斯生活的一切，彻底抢走了兰斯天性里本就不多的温柔和包容，让乖戾暴躁的alpha变得敏感而柔软（这可是连柯蒂斯都没做到的事！），他想不吃醋都难。

“......我想你。” 

天天在同一个屋檐下，兰斯知道柯蒂斯所说的是另一种想念。伴侣近在咫尺但是不可以亲近，想必是极端困难的体验。刚刚柯蒂斯那孩子气的话简直让他的心化成了一滩甜蜜的糖水。冲动搞昏了兰斯的头脑，他抓过柯蒂斯的手，仰起脸，不容拒绝地吻了上去。在温热的口腔里通彻地探寻一番后，他放开那两片嘴唇，转而舔了舔自己亮晶晶的唇，决定诚实一些，不再克制内心压抑已久的渴望。

“可以的……柯蒂斯，我可以……”

 

他几乎是在下一秒就被亲住了。柯蒂斯右手扣着他脖子的力度大得惊人，吮吸他嘴唇时也用了二十分的力气，霸道地堵着他的唇舌，一味粗暴地掠夺，令他无法呼吸。好不容易获取一口新鲜的空气，兰斯因缺氧而憋出了些泪水，眼睛罩着一层薄雾，模糊地映出柯蒂斯那双蓝眸子里沉下去的光。

“你……知道自己在说什么吗？” 看着兰斯雾蒙蒙的眼睛和红肿起来的嘴唇，柯蒂斯的心理防线彻底崩塌了。四个月的禁欲，伴侣热情似火的邀请，在本能的驱使下，他的唇根本离不开兰斯的肌肤。凭着残存的一丝理智，他抬起头，勉强挤出一句话，好像在做放纵前最后的确认。

“轻一点，别射在里面，” 他怀孕的伴侣在他耳边小声地安慰着，鼻尖喷出的热气弄得他痒痒的，“不会有事的……” 

 

＊

兰斯能想象到柯蒂斯此刻有多急切，殊不知对方不光忍了四个月，今天从一进家门起更是饱受难以缓解的欲望的折磨。在接吻的那一小会儿工夫，柯蒂斯的那根火热早已硬邦邦地顶上他的小腹了。

“……你就这样和你未来的孩子打招呼？” 他扑哧一笑，打趣，“这里太窄了……容不下我们挤在一起……”

“嘘……现在是二人时间。” 柯蒂斯居然顺着这话开了个玩笑，引得两人都低声笑起来。兰斯握着柯蒂斯的手臂借力从沙发里站起，环住对方的腰，把舌头探进那温热的口腔里－－这次是他处于主动攻势。他用力地啃咬，散播自己的气味，生怕不能把柯蒂斯的嘴吸肿了似的。腹中的小家伙似乎对发生的一切表示十分理解，一反不安分的常态，颇为配合，安静地睡着，并没有因为外部的动静而闹腾。

起先，柯蒂斯接吻时还保持着安全距离，没想到兰斯故意坏心眼地贴得更近，鼓起的肚子紧紧抵着他，直把他逼进了卧室一屁股坐在床上。接着，嚣张的孕夫骑上了他的腿，把他推倒在床垫里，开始解他的上衣扣子。

明明怀孕的一方应是处于被呵护的弱势位置，摊到他俩身上却好像调换了角色－－只怪一个太小心谨慎，使得另一个变得有恃无恐起来。

身上的重量沉甸甸的，柯蒂斯不由得感叹这几个月来兰斯着实胖了不少。衣衫褪去，坦诚相见。虽说亲眼见证着小家伙的茁壮成长，看到兰斯高高隆起的腹部时，柯蒂斯仍然感叹生命的奇妙。他还记得几个月前兰斯还能把尚不明显的肚子藏在外套里。好像一眨眼它就变得这样大了。柯蒂斯小心地触碰着它，手指滑过紧绷的皮肤，顺着血管的纹路抚摸，感受脉搏隐约的跳动。在他还没意识到前，他的唇已经代替了他的手，轻柔地在那片皮肤上留下一个个滚烫的印记。

－－那是他们的孩子。

“够啦……别亲那里了……我还在这呢。” 

兰斯被毛茸茸的大胡子扎得有些痒，不满地哼哼唧唧，提出抗议。身体触碰加剧了信息素的交流。他想扭着腰在柯蒂斯身上蹭一蹭，无奈身体不方便，只能就近低下头啃起对方的脖子来，接着用牙齿厮磨着泛红的耳垂。柯蒂斯坐起身，扶着他的腰，将手伸向下面那片几个月来都没有被开拓的地方。

“……嗯……哈……” 粗糙的手指在微微湿润的穴口附近打着圈，指尖轻轻扫过边缘时，引出兰斯的一阵低浅呻吟。

破戒对两人来说是一种全新的体验。被孕期激素影响的身体格外敏感，仅仅是最轻的拨弄都能带给兰斯强烈的快感。随之而来的是黏腻的体液，自私处滑溜溜地溢出，沿腿间滑下，无声地表达想要更多的愿望。然而alpha的自卫机制又不能使他欣然接受入侵体内的异物，甬道牢牢地包裹着柯蒂斯的手指，一吞一吐地收缩。那手指深入一分，紧张和兴奋也更剧烈一分，连带着前面的欲望都抬起了头。没弄几下，床单上已经有潮湿的一片了。

“……宝贝，你紧得简直像个处男。 ” 这样的兰斯像未被拆封的甜美礼物。柯蒂斯一不小心吐露了内心的真实想法。

这人到底会不会说话？兰斯在他脖子上狠狠地咬了一口，想把声音装得凶巴巴，喉咙间却溢出一声娇喘：“呜……老子要是处男还怎么给你生孩子？！” 

人家是情场高手不假，问题是－－当下面那个还没多长时间呢！

“嗯……好啦好啦，我的小处男。” 

柯蒂斯安慰似的用鼻尖蹭了蹭兰斯的鼻子，又吻吻那双含泪的大眼睛，撤出了手。经过扩张后的小穴微微开着，颜色鲜艳，衬着主人因情欲而染上粉红的肌肤。

兰斯急不可待地爬上来，想要对着那根挺立着的大家伙坐下去时，才发现肚子正鼓鼓地撑在自己和柯蒂斯的身体之间。

“……好过分，这么小就学会争宠了。” 

他孩子气地抱怨道，换了个姿势，背靠着柯蒂斯。他的伴侣将他揽在怀里，一手帮他托着沉重的腹部，略一挺身插了进去。

 

“……呃啊……呜……” 阴茎破开紧实的肉壁，下体的空虚瞬间被填满。兰斯抬起头，大声喘息，两手胡乱地抓紧了被单。他的身子后仰着，脑袋靠在柯蒂斯的肩膀上，炽热的呼吸喷在alpha的颈间。  
怀孕期间的身体－－母亲和孩子－－是一个平衡而安稳的整体。被插入时，平衡也被打破，陌生的疼痛和刺激让兰斯几乎哭出声，两腿下意识地并拢，反而将柯蒂斯夹得更紧。他体内的每一寸软肉都拥抱亲吻着阔别已久的老朋友，而那花瓣似的褶皱几乎要被巨大的物体完全撑平。

他太紧张了。他想要快感，想要被满足，想要被柯蒂斯占有，想得不得了，现下却有个小拖油瓶吊着他，叫他不能为所欲为。

他的alpha似乎总知道他需要什么。眼泪还没流出来，柯蒂斯就偏过头，温柔地用唇舌堵住了那未出口的呜咽。挺入抽动的力度放到了最轻缓，体贴地多留出一些时间，容许久未经人事的孕夫适应自己在其体内的感觉。

“没关系的……兰斯，放轻松……” 柯蒂斯紧紧扣着兰斯的手，感受爱人惊栗的颤抖。兰斯像是溺水的野兽，绝望地攫住了配偶的手指。他高高地仰头，如饥似渴地接吻，紧闭的双眼间渗出泪水，脖子和肩胛的皮肤蒙上一层薄汗，勾出优美的天鹅脖颈般的线条。

两条温软的舌互相纠缠，柯蒂斯舔那对娇嫩的唇，轻吻兰斯的额头和鼻梁，充满安抚性质的信息素愈发浓重。逐渐地，他身上的人不再发抖，温暖隐秘的内壁也不再固执地挤压粗壮的柱体，而是乖巧地张开，分泌出更多爱液润滑，任凭他操弄。

“……” 

兰斯的呼吸平稳了许多，他腾出一只手来捧着肚子，开始随抽插的节奏上下摆动起笨重的腰。

他终于又一次接纳alpha的掠取，只不过这掠取夺走的是欲念对他的折磨，带来的是无穷尽的舒爽快意。柯蒂斯恰到好处的插弄使他既不至于感到危险的入侵感，又能享受到性爱的乐趣。他伸手到前面，撸动自己的阴茎，让快感愈发激烈地爆炸，形成汹涌的高潮，淹没全部理智。

兰斯吮吸柯蒂斯的耳沿，舌尖顺着向下，舔弄对方凸起的喉结。在那里，他用柔软的嘴唇反复磨蹭。他全身心地热爱着、信任着自己的伴侣，在此他必须表现出屈从和臣服。

他知道柯蒂斯喜欢被他亲吻。

他只想表达这份深沉的爱意。

 

“……呜！” 突发的猛烈撞击令兰斯闷哼出声。这一下柯蒂斯比之前顶得更深更用力，就算是小穴张开通道湿润，兰斯仍感到有些受不住。

他甚至觉得腹中的孩子都要被惊醒了。

“......太深了……不行......啊！” 还未等他说完，柯蒂斯又连续捅了几下，一次比一次更深入，挤开一层层软肉，最后几乎触及了生殖腔的入口——那里离睡着的宝宝已经很近很近了。

为了不让兰斯受伤，他不能完全释放。浅尝辄止的情事对孕夫来说恰到好处，对他来说却是忍得辛苦。在兰斯那一连串乱七八糟的亲吻下，柯蒂斯有点失了章法，接连地深顶猛撞，生生将那双浅色眼睛逼出了泪花。

兰斯顾不得擦拭眼角生理性的泪水，吓得连忙护住小腹。平日里嚣张跋扈的alpha分分钟缴械投降，呻吟着求饶道：“别......孩子，会顶到孩子的......”

他不知道这无力的哀求反而成了更强的催情剂。

他越是求饶，喘息，哀鸣，他的alpha就越想从他身上取走更多。更何况他在为别人求情——即使是为了他们共同的孩子！三心二意可不行！

“……这是二人时间……” 他的alpha伏在他耳边轻声说道。身下抽插的力道稍微小了些，“……你为什么总提别人？”

“那也是你的孩子……” 这家伙百分百是故意的。兰斯委屈地哭了，拼命拉着柯蒂斯的手，不往下滑，“那也是你的孩子……你个大笨蛋……”

“他把你抢走了，” 柯蒂斯轻车熟路地找到他的腺体，滚烫的嘴唇压了上去，宣告着所有权，“你不再是我的了。”

“……我是，我是……” 兰斯侧着头，讨好地吻住alpha，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落，滴进嘴里，有咸味，也有口腔里信息素交合的甜，“我们……都是你的。”

野兽一旦服软，就只能被对手更狠地蹂躏和掠夺。而柯蒂斯不会，柯蒂斯自然不能这么做。纵然贪恋那条秘径，alpha仅存的那点清醒还是起了作用。

兰斯感到身体里的火热温度忽然离开了，随即一股微凉袭来。柯蒂斯低声喘着，在他的双腿间射了出来。精液混合着前液，将大腿内侧弄得更黏腻淫靡。红肿的穴向外微翻着，今天那里承受的已经够多。

搁在平时，他俩还能不依不饶地再来上几次。如今兰斯体力消耗得极快，脖颈上尽是汗水，头发湿漉漉的垂在额前，一对绿眼睛神采迷离。他整个人软软地贴在柯蒂斯身上，像八爪鱼似的缠着柯蒂斯的腰腿，和伴侣交换一个又一个甜腻腻的亲吻。

 

突然，柯蒂斯扶着他的腰，不由分说地将他压倒在了床上。

“……做什么？” 满足之后，兰斯扯出一个虚弱但狡猾的笑容。他知道柯蒂斯没要够，也知道对方就算是憋着－－已经憋了四个月，刚刚不过是蜻蜓点水般的亲热－－也不会做出格的事，因而恶趣味地明知故问。

“我在想……为什么会喜欢你这样一个讨厌鬼。” 明明一切都是他挑起来的，现在又这副贱兮兮的样子。柯蒂斯的蓝眼睛泛着红。他发狠地咬着兰斯的嘴唇，仿佛要把之前的欲求不满通过这种方式发泄出来。  
兰斯被咬得疼，呜呜噜噜发出一大堆不知是咒骂还是求饶的声音，两条腿自发地抬了起来。以前他能把腿卡在柯蒂斯的肩膀两侧。现在肚子大了，韧带也不好使，只能勉强搭上柯蒂斯的腰。

“哇哦……” 舌吻的间隙，兰斯舔着嘴唇，用有些浮肿的脚在柯蒂斯后背蹭来蹭去。他一时间心情愉悦，两只手抱着那张胡子拉碴的脸亲了一口，“那可太让人伤心了……朋友，要知道，你是在单相思呢……呃！”

胸前的脆弱部位受到攻击，调笑卡在了嗓子眼里。粗糙的大手正握着他胸前的一团软肉。柯蒂斯的目光暗沉，这让兰斯无法分辨他是喜是怒。下一刻，他意识到对方的企图，立刻害怕得想要缩起身子，嚣张气焰消失不见。

“柯蒂斯……不要……” 

假性发育后敏感的胸部丝毫经不起逗弄，稍一经揉捏便胀痛难忍。比不上omega专门为哺乳而生长的饱满乳房，胸肌褪去后，那里只是两团柔软的肉。乳晕被隆起的胸口撑得大了些也圆了些，上头缀着两颗深红的小珠。

柯蒂斯托着兰斯一边的胸脯揉弄着，他太清楚伴侣身上哪些地方“碰不得”。果然，兰斯发出了软糯的鼻音，双手推着他的手，两条腿无力地踹着。柯蒂斯干脆挪到他身侧，手却没闲下来，继续揉着。

“……兰斯，你的胸……好软。” 软得像棉花糖。藏在衣服下时什么都看不出来，怪不得兰斯一天到晚在家穿着上衣，没怀孕的时候赤裸着上身才是常态。柯蒂斯觉得很新奇，仔细地把玩着，在他的炽热目光和挑逗下，小巧的乳尖颤巍巍地挺了起来，红红地充着血。手掌上的老茧每一次擦过那一点，兰斯都喘得更厉害一些。

“……哈……别总揉一边……”

嘴上说着不要，兰斯对这按摩还很受用，扭了扭身子把另一侧也送上去。肿胀的乳房需要每天细致的按摩，他之前自己解决，不愿意让柯蒂斯碰这里是出于微妙的羞耻心，现下他倒觉得对方简直是无师自通。不轻不重地画着圈揉捏，直让他舒服得连连呻吟。

哦，天啊，他都不知道自己能发出那样娇软的叹息。在柯蒂斯那木质清香的信息素浸泡下，他的骨头都酥化了。

 

“嗯嗯嗯－－不可以！” 

柯蒂斯忽然没轻没重地拉扯起他的乳头来，指甲掐捏过时激得兰斯头皮发麻。他闪身想躲开，胸反倒被抓得更紧，疼得他掉出眼泪来。这样一来，那双迷蒙的绿眼睛的情绪更令人难以捉摸，更别提湿润的嘴唇还微微肿着，说什么似乎都是欲拒还休。

“为什么不可以？” 柯蒂斯用指甲盖磨蹭着那一点，修剪整齐的坚硬角质故意扫过、挤压着乳头根部。

“就是不可以－－啊啊啊啊啊！” 兰斯几乎是被扣住了命门，小心翼翼地一动都不敢动。在粗糙的拉扯下，红肿的乳尖可怜巴巴地挺立着，顶端渗出了些半透明的液体。

“别看了！操！” 趁着柯蒂斯惊讶地松了松手，兰斯一把拽过毯子盖住胸口－－妈的，他像个羞愤的少女－－气急败坏地说，“不是你想的那样，不是！” 

这情况在孕期胸涨反应严重时曾发生过两次。想必是今天被柯蒂斯揉得兴奋，那对乳房竟然泌出了些许稀薄的乳汁。

－－但还远远没到奶水的级别！谁叫alpha也是有乳腺的？！那才不是奶水！alpha是不会哺乳的！

“上帝啊……” 柯蒂斯几次试图掀开那条毯子都没成功。隆起的形状圆满的胸部溢出乳汁——刚刚那景象令他吃惊又欣喜。“你太棒了……兰斯，还有多少是我不知道的？”

他的伴侣是一方无穷无尽的宝藏。他越向前开拓，收获的惊喜便越多。可是，尽管现下兰斯的胸涨得难受，也固执地拉着毯子，不肯让他再看了。

这是兰斯隐藏最深的秘密。即使生为不适合生育的性别，乳房的变化仍旧无时无刻不提醒着他，身体在为抚养孩子热情地做着准备。面对这阴柔的变化，alpha那点小小的自尊心在作祟。

“……别这样……兰斯……我不会嘲笑你的……” 柯蒂斯好脾气地扯着毯子，看着孕夫的脸红成了熟透的虾。兰斯委屈得直撇嘴，一只手紧紧扒着薄薄的遮羞物，最终也拗不过柯蒂斯，只能别过头，闭上了眼，任对方揭开布料－－之所以称得上是揭开，是因为胸前分泌的液体已经浸湿了毯子又干涸。毯子被揭离胸口时，有种不可说的刺痒和粘腻。

柯蒂斯轻轻戳了戳其中一只乳房，看着那里又冒出一滴液珠。那确实不是浓香的奶水，不足以喂饱哭叫的小宝贝，但喂饱他足够了。柯蒂斯感到喉结上下滚动了一下。他知道这有些荒唐，但一想到这片美妙而柔软的地方会一直属于自己－－宝宝自然不会在没奶的地方白费力气，莫名的兴奋感就席卷了他。

于是，他有点傻乎乎地问面红耳赤的孕夫：“……可以么？”

“……不可以。” 兰斯深知说了也是白说。他没办法拒绝爱人眼里流露出的渴望，只能顺着柯蒂斯俯下身的姿势，环住他的脖子，略略挺起胸口迎合着对方唇瓣火热的温度。

起初柯蒂斯只是伸出舌头试探了几下，舌尖在乳头打转，似乎在品尝那寡淡的乳汁究竟有没有味道。温热湿润的触感使兰斯绷紧了后背，手指不由自主地抓住柯蒂斯后脑勺上的短发。舔弄一番后，alpha开始轻浅地吮吸，可惜带着淡淡奶味的液体很快就都被吸光。柯蒂斯下意识地抬起手挤压着，用力嘬了几嘴，想要弄出更多。

“疼……我疼……” 

胸涨得像石头般沉重，坠得酸疼，再加上不知轻重的吮吸和推挤，兰斯痛得直哼哼。柯蒂斯大约是觉得好东西要一起分享，竟然凑上来衔住了他的嘴。兰斯红着脸，咬紧牙关，不愿意尝到自己奶水的滋味，却架不住对方坚持不懈。奶香在口腔里转瞬即逝，更多的是来自alpha的清冽气息。他喜欢这个，于是揪着伴侣缠绵地吻起来。片刻后，经过爱抚的胸部竟然奇迹般的舒服了些。

他刚放松了些，却被迫注意到另一个事实。

仅仅是对乳房的爱抚就让他再一次勃起了。

“上帝啊……” 兰斯第N次羞红了脸，惹来落在额头上的一个吻和柯蒂斯的一声轻笑。

现在，他不得不承认自己真的变了－－他的身体早变了，现在鼓鼓囊囊的肚子里怀着他和他爱人的小宝宝。而他－－他的内心，他的本能－－也越来越不像从前的他了。他向来不屑于互相绑定的腻歪关系，却从没想过就算自己是强大独立的alpha，有朝一日也会陷入这甜蜜又磨人的漩涡。他离不开他的伴侣，柯蒂斯的一举一动都能牵动他的心情，而对方，同样地，也离不开他。

他想起来他们第一次见面时柯蒂斯曾经说过，桥归桥路归路，即使是单方面征服和暂时标记也不会过多影响他们的未来，因为两个alpha之间永远不能形成生理上的绑定关系。别人都说柯蒂斯是个靠谱的alpha，他倒觉得这大胡子简直是满嘴跑火车－－不然的话，此时此刻他俩这算什么？不过，其他的可能性也不是没有，能把两个人牢牢拴在一起的方法也许不止一种……  
只是也许……

“好了，现在是你在故意挑事情了。” 他十分不讲道理地掰过柯蒂斯的脑袋，亲了上去。

 

＊  
兰斯是被胎动闹醒的。

他做了个奇怪的梦，肚子里有一条鱼在游来游去，突然间，那条鱼翻身，吐出一串泡泡。与此同时，他感觉自己被重重踢了一脚，不由得难受得哼出声，醒了过来－－鱼儿吐出的泡泡也都不见了。

“……怎么了？” 他的伴侣反应很快地爬起身，拉开床头灯，“……饿了？你晚上吃得很少。”

“……不。” 兰斯想调整身下的靠垫。柯蒂斯帮他换了几个位置，直到找到最舒服的姿势。他靠在床头，轻轻抚摸着小腹，疲倦地合上眼睛，“是他。” 

孕育一个孩子的辛苦超过了快乐。他迫不及待地想要迎来卸货的那一天了。

柯蒂斯安静地抱住兰斯，把鼻子埋进柔软的棕色短发里，嗅着爱人的气味，用自己的信息素安抚他和孩子。

半晌，他听见兰斯微弱的声音。

“暂时标记我吧……这样我会好受一点。” 来自父亲的信息素能极大程度地平复孩子的闹动，对兰斯来说也是一种解脱，至少柯蒂斯不在的时候，他不必再承受独处的煎熬。

柯蒂斯没有说话，只是摸着对方后颈处光滑的皮肤。上一次的标记伤是两个月前，伤口才刚完全愈合不久，还留着细细的伤疤。他真希望能有什么其他的办法，能免去自己一次又一次咬伤兰斯以留下属于自己的气味。

“没事……” 兰斯似乎知道他在顾虑什么，摇了摇头，催促道，“这点痛我还能忍，快来吧。”

“我会很快的。” 长痛不如短痛。柯蒂斯从床头柜里抽出纱布和棉球。他找到配偶的性腺，果断地咬了进去。牙齿破开皮肉的瞬间，兰斯低低地抽了口气。

鲜血顺着柯蒂斯的唇角滑下。alpha尽可能多地将信息素注入到伴侣的体内，直到不能咬得再深。

“……对不起。” 松开牙齿后，他用纱布压着那处伤口止血。

昏暗的灯光下，兰斯的脸看上去有些发白。肩头一阵一阵突突地跳着疼，可是，随着信息素在体内游动扩散，他感觉有力气多了。

“你知道……我不甘心的还有一件事，特别不甘心。” 过了一会儿，他吸了吸鼻子，懒懒地开口。

“什么事情？” 包扎的动作没有停。

“我的纹身……” 兰斯哼哼道，叹了口气，“肯定要变形了……好烦啊，纹上去的时候还挺疼的呢。” 

小腹上绶带图案的纹身早在一个多月前就被撑开，颜色都变浅了些，随着孕期向后推进一定会产生更大的变化。就算是生完孩子，估计也回不到之前的色彩和形状了。

柯蒂斯刚想表示理解，兰斯又补了一句：“我觉得……你得赔我。”

“拿什么赔？” 柯蒂斯失笑，“我也去纹一个？我可不是奥运冠军，也没拿过金牌－－”

“不不不，” 机智的孕夫打断他的话，绿眼睛亮晶晶，一本正经地说，“你已经拿到一个了。” 说完还意味深长地朝他点了点头。

柯蒂斯马上明白了。他无奈地一笑，揉兰斯的脑袋，把头发揉得乱糟糟。孕夫伸手去打他的手，于是他挽住那只修长的手，另一手趁机在对方软乎乎的脸蛋上捏了两把。

“怀孕都把你变笨了。你数错啦，我已经拿到两个了。” 他认真地纠正道。

The End,


End file.
